vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Alice (Monster Girl Quest!)
|-|Black Alice= |-|Second Form= |-|"True Form"= |-|White Rabbit= |-|Goddess of Chaos= |-|Alicetroemeria= Summary Alipheese Fateburn VIII, better known as Black Alice, was the 8th Monster Lord 500 years ago. She was known as being particularly ruthless and sadistic, straining relations between humans and monsters. This caused not only several heroes to rise up against her, but also even rebels from her own kind to form, planning to overthrow her. As the legend goes, she was defeated by the hero Heinrich. Following this, Black Alice's sister gave birth to the 10th Monster Lord to continue the legacy, as Black Alice didn't have any descents. However, the truth was a little different. Instead of dying at the hands of Heinrich, Black Alice was saved by Goddess Ilias. In exchange for her continued survival, she was made to serve Ilias in her plans for the re-creation of the world. Her role was to control the flow of Dark Magic that would be created from the death of so many monsters and prevent the resurrection of Alipheese Fateburn the First. This was not what Black Alice had in mind, however. Both Promestein and herself schemed together to overthrow Ilias while pretending to be faithful to her. Promestein was to work on a drug called "White Rabbit", which would add the genes of the first Monster Lord to those who took it, allowing Black Alice to absorb Goddess Ilias and achieve the fusion of holy and dark energy: Chaos. While the plan originally worked, it was thwarted by Black Alice's defeat against Luka, following the defeat of Goddess Ilias, who had risen from the former's corpse. The death of the goddess damaged space-time to a large degree, causing an experiment prevented by Ilias in the past to happen regardless. This experiment summoned a dying Black Alice into the past, where Ilias wasn't there to interfere. This allowed the fusion of dark and holy magic inside Black Alice to finally complete, allowing her to finally ascend and become a third goddess: The Goddess of Chaos. Her birth caused the original timeline to be completely destroyed and caused the creation of an infinite amount of timelines into the world, kickstarting the plot of the second game. Alicetroemeria is a persona taken by Black Alice, 500 years ago. She took the role of a human mage and became part of Heinrich's two-person party to "defeat the Monster Lord", similarly to Alice after her. It is unknown what happened to this persona in the original timeline, nor what caused her and Heinrich's relationship to degrade. However, in the 500 years ago timeline, she joined up with Luka's party from the Paradox Timeline after being accidentally teleported. She now fights alongside them to protect the world from chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 2-A | 2-A | 2-A | 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Alicetroemeria | Black Alice Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown | At least 500 years old Classification: Monster Lord | Goddess of Chaos Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage ghosts with her magic), Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Monster Lord's Cruelty can shatter space and erase beings from existence, even the likes of Sphinx), Flight, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Chaos Manipulation, (Can cause chaos in one's being, causing their cells to destroy themselves or to attack the host), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict a variety of status effects in the opponent), Poison Manipulation (Can inflict poison on the opponent through a variety of means), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can instantly seal magical skills with a gaze. Can nullify attempts at reflecting or absorbing attacks with all of her holy or dark attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Can put enemies to sleep with a gaze or with sweet gases), Fear Manipulation (Can stun opponents in fear), Statistics Amplification, Berserk Mode (Can enter a berserk mode that increases her strength), Smoke Manipulation (Can blind opponents with ink), Breath Attack, Corrosion Inducement (Can cause her enemy's body to get partially digested), Water Manipulation, Empowerment (Becomes stronger under the sea), Plant Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can increases gravity to crush opponents), Resistance Negation (Can nullify resistances and immunities through Etermal attacks), Healing (Can heal herself or others), Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Soul Manipulation (Can send her opponent's soul to heaven), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can confuse, seduce or put into a trance her enemies), Empathic Manipulation (Can induce rage into her enemies), Absorption (Can absorb health and mana. She can also absorb elemental attackss), Biological Manipulation (Can increases someone's metabolism to the point of destroying them from the inside), Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Can reduce her enemies' stats or remove buffs), Petrification (Can petrify her enemies through certain attacks), Time Manipulation (Can slow or stop time for her enemies), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill other beings with a gaze), Summoning (Can summon various monsters to attack), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magical attacks back at the users), BFR (Can warp an opponent across space, killing them instantly), Size Manipulation (Can shrink enemies at will), Acausality (Type 1) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resists the Ascension status effect), Sound Manipulation (Immune to sound-based attacks), Death Manipulation (Resists the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Resists Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Power Nullification (Resists the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Resists the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Resists the paralysis status effect and electricity attacks), Fire Manipulation (Resists the burn status effect and fire attacks), Ice Manipulation (Resists the frozen status effect and ice attacks), Time Manipulation (Resists the stop and slow status effect), Size Manipulation (Resists the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Resists the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis), Fire Manipulation (Resists fire attacks and is unable to be burned), Ice Manipulation (Resists freezing), Electricity Manipulation (Resists paralysis), Petrification (Resists petrification effects), Poison Manipulation (Immune to poison effects and poison attacks), Water Manipulation (Immune to water attacks) |-|White Rabbit=All previous abilities, plus Absorption (On a higher scale than before. She can completely absorb any beings, even angels and abstracts), Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0, eventually Type 5), Enhanced Senses (Can detect any disturbances within the wind, down to the smallest insect moving), Precognition (Grandine allows her to detect any disturbances in the universe’s flow and to automatically reacts to them. Mere bloodlust can affect the universe’s flow, allowing her to detect it) |-|Goddess of Chaos=Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 and 8; dependent on Chaos), Regeneration (High-Godly. Embodies the nothingness that existed before all of space-time and most concepts and will always come back from it), Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Type 1. As she is a goddess, she is the abstract concept of her element, namely Chaos), Void Manipulation (Can weaponize chaos, which is nothingness itself and erases anything it enters in contact with. It can even erase ghosts and angels. Passively causes space-time to erode around herself. Can completely erase Apoptosis like Adramelech), Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can erase abstracts like the Spirits), Information Manipulation (Can cause the local space-time to get overloaded with information, redacting speech and then erasing the surroundings), Transmutation (Continued exposure to Chaos or Apoptosis can cause the Apoptosis phenomenon in someone, turning them into an Apoptosis), Quantum Manipulation (Created the Quantum element from herself), Cosmic Awareness (Was able to react to the White Rabbit despite being only a fragment of the past, unable to react to time travelers like the White Rabbit) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Heinrich) | Multiverse level+ (Can easily defeat the End of Part 2 party. Shouldn't be too much below her current self or other Monster Lords) | Multiverse level+ (Superior to Alice) | Multiverse level+ (Superior to her previous form. Can fight both Luka and Alice at once) | At least Multiverse level+ (Completely destroyed the universe’s space-time continuum after she had unlocked her true potential. Her damage to space-time was critical enough to split the main timeline into an infinite number of parallel universes. Should be comparable to Nuruko) Speed: Immeasurable (Though her speed should remain the same as her normal form, she is willingly holding back in order to appear as a normal human mage and thus usually keeps her speed at Infinite or low-end Immeasurable) | Immeasurable (Superior to the End of Part 2 party) | Immeasurable (Superior to Alice) | Immeasurable (Superior to her previous self) | Immeasurable (Embodies Chaos, which existed before space-time itself and created it from itself. She was able to react to the White Rabbit when she was travelling beyond time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to her regular form) | Immeasurable (Comparable to angels) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High | Endless Range: Planetary (Should have range comparable to Heinrich), possibly Universal (Can manipulate the dark magic of the universe and should be able to do so on a scale similar to Alice I) | Multiversal+ (Embodies Chaos on a multiversal scale. Created infinite timelines through her "birth") Standard Equipment: Beary, Magical Staffs Intelligence: At least Gifted (Most likely should be as smart as other Monster Lord such as Alice) Standard Tactics: As stated before, she aims to keep up the act of being a normal human mage and thus will not use overwhelmingly strong attacks that could bust her disguise, even if defeat is likely. She keeps most of her normal personality otherwise. | Her sadism will mostly cause her to play with her opponent using various abilities. As with most Monster Lords, she favors iconic techniques like Monster Lord's Cruelty or the Demon Eyes. If she ever finds herself bored with an opponent, she will aim to kill them in a quick yet painful way. | The White Rabbit drug caused her mind to deteriorate, causing her to be focused on consuming everything on sight, although she will still use a certain degree of tactics in her fights. | Unknown, but she would most likely aim to erase/corrupt her opponents quickly, given her first appearance. Weaknesses: She usually holds back to appear weaker than she is | None notable | None notable | She cannot control her powers fully and has degenerated into a nigh-mindless state | None notable Feats: -Destroyed the original timeline and created infinite timelines out of the damage space-time continuum Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Alicetroemeria 1=-'Yoma Skills' *'Demon Eyes of Poison:' A magical skill that poisons any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Cross Amber:' A basic rapier skill that hits twice. *'Fire:' A magic skill that summons fire. *'Blizzard:' A magic skill that summons a blizzard. *'Thunder:' A magic skill that summons thunder. *'Demon Eyes of Darkness:' A magical skill that blinds any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Demon Eyes of Silence:' A magical skill that seals the magical skills of any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Fire Waltz:' A strong fire attack that targets all opponents in sight. *'Demon Eyes of Paralysis:' A magical skill that paralyzes any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'V Slash:' A strong rapier skill that hits twice. *'Demon Eyes of Sleep:' A magical skill that puts to sleep any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. -'Beast Skills' *'Scratch:' A basic claw attack. *'Threaten:' The user intimidates the opponent, stunning them. *'Tackle:' A strong physical tackle that targets one opponent. *'Beastial Howl:' The user howl, increasing their evasion chances and increasing their SP regeneration. *'Bite:' The user bites the opponent. *'Beast Instincts:' The user unlocks their primal instincts, becoming berserk while increasing their own strength. *'Roar:' The user lets out a mighty roar, which intimidates and stun all opponents nearby. -'Lamia Skills' *'Flail Strike:' A basic flail attack. *'Snake Tail Strike:' The user uses their own tail to smack every enemy in sight. *'Demon Eyes of Poison:' A magical skill that poisons any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Fire Flail:' A flail skill imbued with fire. *'Ice Flail:' A flail skill imbued with ice. *'Lightning Flail:' A flail skill imbued with lightning. *'Tentacles Killer:' A special flail skill that deals higher damage on scyllas. *'Lamia Coil:' The user uses their serpentine body to coil around the opponent. -'Scylla Skills' *'Tentacle Strike:' A basic tentacle attack. *'Ink:' The user releases a cloud of ink, damage the target and potentially blinding them. *'Tentacle Restraint:' A tentacle skill that binds the opponent. *'Snake Noose:' A restraining tentacle that is particularly strong against lamias. *'Tentacle Up:' A skill that allows the user to attack 4 times instead of once, temporarily. *'Tentacle Flail:' The user flails their tentacles, hitting random targets around them. -'Land-Dweller Skills' *'Poison Breath:' A basic breath attack that uses poison. *'Dissolving Liquid:' The user attacks the enemy with a liquid that corrodes their body. *'Threaten:' The user intimidates the opponent, stunning them. *'Fire Breath:' A basic breath attack that uses fire. *'Sweet Breath:' The user breathes a sweet gas that puts opponents to sleep. *'Cruel Tongue:' The user licks the opponent, poisoning them and making them vulnerable to other poison-like attacks. *'Venom Claw:' The user slashes with their venomous claw, poisoning the enemy. -'Sea-Dweller Skills' *'Tentacle Strike:' A basic tentacle attack. *'Water Bullet:' The user collects water and shoots it back at their enemies at high speed. *'Ink:' The user releases a cloud of ink, damage the target and potentially blinding them. *'Tentacle Restraint:' A tentacle skill that binds the opponent. *'Toxic Tentacle:' The user attacks with a poisonous tentacle, inflicting poison on their enemies. -'Alraune Skills' *'Ivy Strike:' The user extends their ivy to strike the opponent. *'Healing Honey:' The user produces honey and heals an ally. *'Waltz Whip:' A whip skill that hits 3 random enemies. *'Heal:' A basic healing skill. *'Coiling Ivy:' The user binds their opponent with their ivy. *'Cleansing Honey:' The user produces honey and removes an ally's status effects. *'Raise:' A magical skill that resurrects a target. *'Aroma of Intoxication:' The user produces a sweet aroma that puts their enemies into a trance. *'Heal All:' Magical skill that heals all allies. -'Warrior Skills:' *'Double Slash:' A simple sword skill that hits twice. *'Gale Thrust:' A quick sword thrust embued with wind. *'Power Charge:' The user charges their strength to double their attack next turn. *'Shockwave Blade:' A sword slash that creates a shockwave. *'Double-Edged Cut:' A risky sword move that deals damage to the user. *'Falcon Slash:' A quick sword skill that hits twice. -'Magician Skills' *'Fire:' A magic skill that summons fire. *'Blizzard:' A magic skill that summons a blizzard. *'Thunder:' A magic skill that summons thunder. *'Poison:' A magic skill that poison the enemy. *'Blind:' A magic skill that blinds the enemy. *'Mega Fire:' A stronger version of fire. *'Mega Blizzard:' A stronger version of blizzard. *'Mega Thunder:' A stronger version of thunder. *'Silence:' A magic skill that seals away the opponent's magical skills. *'Magic Charge:' The user concentrates their magic, increasing their magical strength for their next attack. |-|Alicetroemeria 2=-'High Yoma Skills' *'Trial Judge:' A strong rapier skill that hits the enemy thrice. *'Mega Fire:' A stronger version of fire. *'Mega Blizzard:' A stronger version of blizzard. *'Mega Thunder:' A stronger version of thunder. *'Flare Rondo:' A strong fire attack that harms all opponents. *'Fue Trois:' A fire-imbued rapier skill that hits thrice. *'Demon Eyes of Seduction:' A magical skill that seduces any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. -'Holy Yoma Skills' *'Heal:' A basic healing skill. *'Prier:' A basic rapier skill imbued with fire. *'Demon Eyes of Healing:' A magical skill that heals any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Raise:' A magical skill that resurrects a target. *'Demonic Lightning:' The user summons demonic lightning at all enemies. *'Heaven:' The user sends the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Demon Eyes of Recovery:' A magical skill that heals status effects of any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Foudre Trois:' A lightning-imbued rapier skill that hits thrice. *'Heal All:' Magical skill that heals all allies. *'Demon Eyes of Revival:' A magical skill that resurrects any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Sun Sphere:' A holy skill of demonic origins that damages all foes and has a chance to send their souls to heaven. -'Beastial Yoma Skills' *'Bite:' The user bites the opponent. *'Anston:' A quick rapier skill that hits all enemies. *'Roar:' The user lets out a mighty roar, which intimidates and stun all opponents nearby. *'Absolute Ice Fang:' The user bites with teeth imbued with ice. *'Demon Eyes of Confusion:' A magical skill that confuses any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Demon Eyes of Rage:' A magical skill that enrages any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Glace Trois:' An ice-imbued rapier skill that hits thrice. *'Beast Hybrid Hammer:' A strong physical attack that hits thrice. -'Lunatic Beast Skills' *'Double Bite:' The user bites twice. *'Lunatic High:' The user enters a berserk mode that increases their strength and dodge rate. *'Fatal Claw:' A strong claw attack that aims for the vitals. *'Rampage:' The user rampages around, dealing damage to random enemies. -'Speed Beast' *'Steal:' A basic skill that steals the enemy's item. *'Familicide:' A strong physical attack that deals more damage to other beasts. *'Escape:' A skill that allows the user to flee any battle. *'Lightning Claw:' A claw attack imbued with lightning. *'Disruptive Wave:' A skill that nullifies the buffs of any enemies in the surroundings. *'Double Steal:' The user attempts to steal the enemy's item twice. *'Mug:' The user steals the enemy's item while dealing damage. *'Beast Hammer:' A strong physical attack that hits thrice. -'Minotaur Skills' *'Violent Axe:' A basic axe skill. *'Minotaur Crash:' A strong axe skill which a high chance of critical hits. *'Focused Spirit:' The user focuses their mind, increasing their strength for their next attack. *'Fire Roar Axe:' A strong axe skill imbued with fire. *'Ice Breaker Axe:' A strong axe skill imbued with ice. *'Thunder God Axe:' A strong axe skill imbued with lightning. *'Chaos Axe:' An axe skill that hits many random opponents nearby. *'Minotaur Spinning Axe:' A strong minotaur-exclusive axe skill. -'Centaur Skills' *'Centaur Rush:' A skill involving a full body rush. *'Fox Hunt:' A spear skill that is particularly strong against kitsunes. *'Lancet:' A spear skill that absorbs the opponent's health. *'First Lunge:' The user increases their speed temporarily. *'Three Step Pierce:' A quick spear skill that hits the enemy three times. *'Centaur Body:' The user can now use their spear skills twice instead of once. -'Boa Lamia Skills' *'Snake Body Strike:' The user hits all of their foes with their large serpentine body. *'Demon Eyes of Confusion:' A magical skill that confuses any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Scylla Killer:' A strong flail skill that deals more damage to scyllas. *'Swallow:' The user eats a bound/corroded foe entirely, instantly defeating them. *'Snake Roll:' A stronger version of lamia coil. *'Grand Dive:' A strong flail skill that targets one all foes. -'Lamia Nun Skills' *'Heal:' A basic healing skill. *'Lamia Prayer:' A lamia-specific prayer that heals all allies. *'Cure:' A magic skill that removes most status effects from the target. *'Demon Eyes of Healing:' A magical skill that heals any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Flail of Heaven's Wrath:' A flail skill imbued with holy magic. *'Raise:' A magical skill that resurrects a target. *'Maheal:' The user accelerates the foe's metabolism, causing their own body to destroy them from the inside. *'Heal All:' Magical skill that heals all allies. *'Sun Sphere:' A holy skill of demonic origins that damages all foes and has a chance to send their souls to heaven. -'Snake Miko Skills' *'Snake Miko Dance:' A dance skill that regenerates health and mana for allies. *'Chain Dance:' A flail skill that attacks all enemies. *'Encouraging Dance:' A dance skill that increases speed and strength for all allies. *'Cyclone Dance:' A dance skill that unleashes a cyclone at the opponent. *'Earth Rend Dance:' A dance skill that hurls earth at the enemy. *'Flowing Water Dance:' A dance skill that summons water to attack the enemy. *'Weakening Dance:' A dance skill that weakens the opponent's stats. -'Medusa Skills' *'Petrifying Strike:' A physical strike that petrifies the opponents it hits. *'Deadly Mace:' A strong flail skill that hits all opponents. *'Demon Eyes of Paralysis:' A magical skill that paralyzes any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Heavy Cannon:' A strong flail skill that hits one opponent. -'High Scylla Skills' *'Dark Fog:' A stronger version of ink. *'Tentacle Bind:' A tentacle skill that binds all the opponents hit by it. *'Lamia Capture:' A tentacle skill that binds all the opponents hit by it and deals higher damage to lamias. *'High Tentacle Up:' A skill that allows the user to attack 7 times instead of once, temporarily. -'Scylla Maid Skills' *'Tea Serving:' The user serves tea, healing their allies' health and fighting spirit. *'Dual Duster Dance:' A skill that uses two dusters to attack nearby opponents, potentially blinding them. *'Battle Maid:' The user doubles their strength when using weapons. *'Serve Tea x8:' The user serves tea to 8 random allies, healing them. *'Maid's BDSM:' The user attempts to bind, blind and nullify the magical powers of all enemies in sight. -'Scylla Samurai Skills' *'Rampant Slicing:' The user attacks all beings around them, healing their own SP. *'Three Step Decapitation:' An attack to the neck that strikes thrice. *'Iainuki:' A katana skill that hits all enemies in sight. *'Seppuku:' The user sacrifices some of their health to regain SP. -'High Land-Dweller Skills' *'Roar:' The user lets out a mighty roar, which intimidates and stun all opponents nearby. *'Bio Mist:' The user releases a poisonous mist around, poisoning all foes. *'Scorching Breath:' A breathing skill that paralyzes all enemies. *'Flame Breath:' A stronger version of fire breath. *'Rampage:' The user rampages around, dealing damage to random enemies. -'Leech Skills' *'Ectasy Slime:' A skill that emits a kind of slime that puts those who touch it under a trance. *'Slug Drain:' The user drains energy from their enemy. *'Digestive Slime:' The user releases a kind of slime that digests the enemy. -'Monster Hunter Skills' *'Chaos Arrow:' A bow skill that fires several arrows at random enemies. *'Shockwave Arrow:' A bow skill that creates a shockwave on impact. *'Hunter-Killer Sniper:' A bow skill that deals bonus damage to humans and elves. *'Flare Trap:' A bow skill that lits the enemy on fire. -'Sea Leech Skills' *'Tentacle Hammer:' A strong tentacle skill that smashes the opponent twice. *'Dark Fog:' A stronger version of ink. *'Tentacle Bind:' A tentacle skill that binds all the opponents hit by it. *'Aphrodisiac Tentacle:' The user hits the enemy with an aphrodisiac tentacle, putting them in a trance. *'Tsunami:' A skill that summons a tsunami to hit all enemies. -'Deep-Sea Leech Skills' *'Paralyzing Tentacle:' A tentacle skill that paralyzes the opponent. *'Aqua-Electric Discharge:' The user releases an electric charge around themselves, shocking all enemies. *'Tsunami:' A skill that summons a tsunami to hit all enemies. *'Tentacle Raid:' A tentacle skill that uses many tentacles to attack all enemies. -'Sea Palace Maiko' *'Strange Dance:' A dance that drains all of the opponent's mana. *'Wave Fan:' A fan skill that hits all foes. *'Whirlpool Song:' A song that summons water to attack and put all enemies to sleep. *'Song of Life:' A song that increases the regeneration of all allies. *'Ripple Dance:' A dance that summons water to attack and put all enemies to sleep. *'Muddy Stream Fan:' A fan skill that summons and hurls earth at all enemies. *'Bullseye Song:' A song that increases the hit chances of all allies. *'Time Warp Dance:' A dance that has a chance to slow down or even stop time for all enemies. *'Snow Fan:' A fan skill that freezes all enemies. *'Sexy Dance:' A dance that can put all enemies in a trance. *'Dragon Pulse Song:' A song that gives all allies the ability to absorb most elemental attacks. *'Dragon Palace Dance:' A dance that makes all enemies weak to elemental attacks. -'High Alraune Skills' *'Binding Vines:' The user binds their opponent with vines. *'Dispel:' A magic spell that removes all buffs from an enemy. *'Flower Fragrance:' A skill that releases a gas that puts enemies to sleep. *'Honey of Blessing:' The user produces honey that heals an ally's health and removes their status effect. *'Mega Heal:' A strong version of Heal. *'Ivy Drain:' The user drains the opponent's health through a vine. *'Lightning Lash:' A whip skill imbued with lightning. *'Sweeping Ivy Strike:' A sweeping ivy strike that hits all enemies. *'Draining Rose:' A rose skill that drains health from the user's enemies. -'War Alraune Skills' *'Mega Fire:' A stronger version of fire. *'Mega Blizzard:' A stronger version of blizzard. *'Mega Thunder:' A stronger version of thunder. *'Thorn Shot:' The user shoots out a thorn from their bodies towards the opponent. *'Sleep Pollen:' A pollen-based skill that puts the enemy to sleep. *'Magic Charge:' The user concentrates their magic, increasing their power for their next attack. *'Demon Waltz:' A whip skill that can confuse, paralyze or put to sleep all enemies it touches. *'Funeral Flowey:' A skill that sucks on an opponent's energy until their death. -'Carnivorous Flower Skills' *'Dissolving Liquid:' The user attacks the enemy with a liquid that corrodes their body. *'Melty Ivy:' An ivy skill that partially digests an opponent. *'Intoxicating Pitcher Plant:' The user puts their opponent in one of their pitcher plants, instantly consuming them if they have been put into a trance or partially digested before. *'Digestive Slime:' The user releases a kind of slime that digests the enemy. *'Melting Whip:' A whip skill that partially digests the enemy away. -'Noble Yoma Skills' *'Burn Requiem:' A strong demonic fire technique that burns all enemies. *'Omega Blaze:' A top class fire spell. *'Sigma Frost:' A top class ice spell. *'Lambda Spark:' A top class electricity spell. *'Demon Eyes of Death:' A magical skill that instantly kills any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Northern Cross:' A strong rapier skill that burns all enemies. -'Nightmare Lamia Skills' *'Snake Punisher:' The user smashes their entire serpentine body on their enemy. *'Demon Eyes of Death:' A magical skill that instantly kills any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Molt:' The user removes their old skill, healing all damage done but being vulnerable to attacks afterward. *'Dance of Devouring Nightmares:' The user devours their target if they have been partially digested or bound before. *'Nightmare Tightening:' The user binds and tightens around the target. *'Flail Dance:' A flail skill that hits 5 random enemies. -'Elder Scylla Skills' *'Tentacle Storm:' A tentacle skill that hits 4 random enemies. *'EX Tentacle Up:' A skill that allows the user to attack 9 times instead of once, temporarily. *'Nightmare Mist:' The user unleashes a mist that blinds and poisons all enemies it touches. *'Infernal Bind:' The user binds all enemies in their surroundings. -'Samurai Skills' *'Swordslap:' A basic sword skill that might paralyze the opponent. *'Three Step Decapitation:' An attack to the neck that strikes thrice. *'Iainuki:' A katana skill that hits all enemies in sight. *'Clear Mind:' The user clears their mind, becoming immune to most elemental attacks. *'Fang:' A basic katana skill. *'Iai:Flame:' A katana skill imbued with fire. -'Black Mage Skills' *'Drain:' A magic skill that drains the opponent's health. *'Blaze:' A strong fire magical skill. *'Frost:' A strong ice magical skill. *'Spark:' A strong electricity magical skill. *'Confuse:' A magical skill that confuses the enemy. *'Sleep:' A magical skill that puts the enemy to sleep. *'Paralyze:' A magical skill that paralyzes the enemy. *'Death:' A magical skill that kills the opponent. *'Madrain:' A magical skill that drains all of the enemy's mana. -'Time Mage Skills' *'Slow:' A time skill that slows down the opponent. *'Warp:' A simple teleportation skill. *'Teleport:' A simple teleportation skill. *'Quick:' A time skill that accelerates the time of the user. *'Stop:' A time skill that stops time for the opponent. *'Gravity:' A time skill that increases gravity to crush the opponent. *'Fossil:' A time skill that accelerates time to the point of reducing the opponent to a fossil. *'Comet:' A skill that summons a comet with the Eternity element. -'Summoner Skills' *'Goblin:' A summoning skill that summons a goblin to deal basic damage. *'Lamia:' A summoning skill that summons a lamia to hit all foes and potentially stun them. *'Carbuncle:' A summoning skill that summons a carbuncle to reflect magical attacks back at the opponent. *'Scylla:' A summoning skill that summons a Lakshmi to heal all allies. *'Dragon:' A summoning skill that summons a dragon to breathe fire on all enemies. *'Pheonix:' A summoning skill that summons a Pheonix to deal fire damage to enemies and resurrect all allies. -'Inferno Mage Skills' *'Omega Blaze:' A top class fire spell. *'Prominence:' The strongest of the fire spells. -'Arctic Mage Skills' *'Sigma Frost:' A top class ice spell. *'Ice Age:' The strongest of the ice spells. -'Gigavolt Mage Skills' *'Lambda Spark:' A top class electricity spell. *'Plasma Storm:' The strongest of the electricity spells. -'Spacetime Mage Skills' *'Mass Slow:' A time skill that slows down all opponents. *'Mass Quick:' A time skill that accelerates the time of all allies. *'Mass Stop:' A time skill that stops time for all opponents. *'Rezone:' A time skill that warps the opponent across space, instantly killing them. *'Mass Gravity:' A time skill that increases gravity to crush all opponents. *'Meteor:' A skill that summons meteors with the Eternity element. -'Others' *'Monster Lord's Cruelty:' An extremely powerful darkness-imbued magic attack inherent to monster lords. This attack shatters space around the target and might even erase them from existence. This can also even kill the likes of the Sphinx. *'Die For Me!:' A magical skill that uses the Dark element and instantly kills the target. *'Eternal Darkness:' A magical skill that uses the Dark element and hits six times. It has a chance to instantly kill the target. *'Ruler’s Demon Eyes:' A magical skill that causes various status effects in any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. These include poison, blindness, silence, confusion, sleep, paralysis and death. *'Demon Eyes of Chaos:' A magical skill that causes chaos in any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. The true extent of this ability is unknown, but it has shown the ability to cause chaos in one's cells, causing them to turn against the body as a whole and destroy the target. *'Dark and Holy magic:' Dark and Holy magic are special kinds of magic. As they are born directly from chaos, they have a close link to the universe and space-time itself. But they also ignore most defensive abilities, such as dodging, immunities, absorption, and reflection. One needs direct resistance to those attacks to resist them. *'Chaos Elements:' Chaos elements are stronger versions of the normal elements. They have the same properties as Dark and Holy magic, but they also ignore specific resistance to the original element. These include Galaxy, Nightmare, Nuclear, Quantum, Ion, Hadron, Terra, Nano, Eternal and Demise. |-|White Rabbit= *'Zylphe:' The power of Zylphe, the artificial Wind Spirit. Although originally used as a shield of wind, it is primarily used as a buff to Black Alice's speed, nearly doubling it and allowing her to dodge most attacks. It also gives Black Alice the ability to feel the wind and detect enemies without needing to be summoned. *'Gnomaren:' The power of Gnomaren, the artificial Earth Spirit. This boosts Black Alice's strength and defense greatly, becoming nigh-immune to physical attacks on his level. It also allows her to break out of enemy bindings more easily. *'Grandine:' The power of Grandine, the Water Spirit. This allows Black Alice to enter a trance where she can feel the "flow" of the universe. When the flow is disturbed by an attack or bloodlust, Black Alice will automatically be "pushed" out of the attack's way, allowing her to dodge it. Enemies that can control or suppress their bloodlust can somewhat bypass this ability. *'Gigamander:' The power of Gigamander, the artificial Fire Spirit. When used, it dramatically increases Black Alice's power and fighting spirit, allowing her to use many skills in a row. *'Element Cancel:' A skill that cancels all summoned buffs from the enemies. |-|Goddess of Chaos= *'Chaos:' Chaos is the primordial void that preceded all of existence. Its very existence erases space-time and anything else that interacts with it. This includes completely erasing ghosts, angels, and even being able to erase abstracts just by entering their universe. Chaos mostly manifests as information overflowing and overwriting part of space-time, causing parts of it to be erased due to it. *'Apoptosis Effect:' When exposed to chaos for prolonged periods of time, living beings will be converted into an Apoptosis. Their body will be fused with the surroundings and their very self will become one with the will of space-time. Apoptosis are subservient to the will of space-time and thus will fight to protect space-time, but will have little to not desires otherwise. As mere representations of Apoptosis, individual Apoptosis will always come back from destruction and perfect clones of the one transformed will start to be regularly produced as another Apoptosis unit. *'Link to Chaos:' Apoptosis and other chaos-oriented beings have a strong link to chaos. This can manifest as the ability to summon chaos into the world at will, but will also manifest as passive corrosion of space-time. Weak Apoptosis will need to be many in a group to significantly affect the surroundings, but stronger ones will instantly erase parts of the universe with their sheer presence and will instantly transform living beings into Apoptosis. Key: Alicetroemeria (Original/500 years ago timeline) | 500 years ago (Original/500 years ago Timeline) | Base (Original Timeline) | White Rabbit (Original Timeline) | Goddess of Chaos (Original Timeline) Gallery ct_alicetromeria1.png iv_catas1.png iv_catas2.png iv_catas3.png iv_catas4.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Void Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Smoke Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Plant Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Biology Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Size Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Longevity Users